yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Quantal Mech Beast Grampulse
グランパルス | romaji_name = Chōryōkijū Guranparusu | image = SuperQuantalMechBeastGrampulse-OP03-EN-UtR-UE.png | attribute = WATER | type = Machine | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | rank = 3 | atk = 1800 | def = 2800 | passcode = 85252081 | materials = 2 Level 3 monsters | effect_types = Continuous, Ignition, Condition, Ignition | lore = 2 Level 3 monsters Cannot attack unless it has Xyz Material. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it. This effect can be activated during either player's turn, if this card has "Super Quantum Blue Layer" as Xyz Material. Once per turn: You can attach 1 "Super Quantum" monster from your hand or field to this card as an Xyz Material. | fr_lore = 2 monstres de Niveau 3 Ne peut pas attaquer sauf si elle a du Matériel Xyz. Une fois par tour : vous pouvez détacher 1 Matériel Xyz de cette carte, puis ciblez 1 Carte Magie/Piège sur le Terrain ; détruisez-la. Cet effet peut être activé durant le tour de chaque joueur, si cette carte a "Force Blue Super Quantum" comme Matériel Xyz. Une fois par tour : vous pouvez attacher 1 monstre "Super Quantum" depuis votre main ou Terrain à cette carte comme Matériel Xyz. | de_lore = 2 Monster der Stufe 3 Diese Karte kann nicht angreifen, es sei denn, sie hat Xyz-Material. Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 Xyz-Material von dieser Karte abhängen und dann 1 Zauber-/Fallenkarte auf dem Spielfeld wählen; zerstöre sie. Dieser Effekt kann während des Spielzugs eines beliebigen Spielers aktiviert werden, falls diese Karte „Superquantum Blaue Schicht“ als Xyz-Material hat. Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 „Superquantum“-Monster von deiner Hand oder Spielfeldseite als Xyz-Material an diese Karte anhängen. | it_lore = 2 mostri di Livello 3 Non può attaccare se non ha Materiali Xyz. Una volta per turno: puoi staccare 1 Materiale Xyz da questa carta, poi scegliere come bersaglio 1 Carta Magia/Trappola sul Terreno; distruggila. Questo effetto può essere attivato durante il turno di qualsiasi giocatore, se questa carta ha "Super Quantum Strato Blu" come Materiale Xyz. Una volta per turno: puoi attaccare 1 mostro "Super Quantum" dalla tua mano o Terreno a questa carta come Materiale Xyz. | pt_lore = 2 monstros de Nível 3 Não pode atacar a não ser que tenha Matéria Xyz. Uma vez por turno: você pode desassociar 1 Matéria Xyz deste card e, depois, escolher 1 Card de Magia/Armadilha no campo; destrua-o. Se este card tiver "Camada Azul Super Quantum" como Matéria Xyz, este efeito pode ser ativado durante o turno de qualquer duelista. Uma vez por turno: você pode associar 1 monstro "Super Quantum" da sua mão ou do campo a este card como uma Matéria Xyz. | es_lore = 2 monstruos de Nivel 3 No puede atacar a menos de que tenga un Material Xyz. Una vez por turno: puedes desacoplar de esta carta 1 Material Xyz, y después seleccionar 1 Carta Mágica/de Trampa en el Campo; destrúyela. Este efecto puede ser activado durante el turno de cualquier jugador, si esta carta tiene a "Súper Cuantio Capa Azul" como Material Xyz. Una vez por turno: puedes acoplar a esta carta 1 monstruo "Súper Cuantio" en tu mano o Campo como Material Xyz. | ja_lore = レベル３モンスター×２ ①： 素材が無いこのカードは攻撃できない。②：１ターンに１度、このカードの 素材を１つ取り除き、フィールドの魔法・罠カード１枚を対象として発動できる。そのカードを破壊する。このカードが「超量士ブルーレイヤー」を 素材としている場合、この効果は相手ターンでも発動できる。③：１ターンに１度、自分メインフェイズに発動できる。自分の手札・フィールドの「超量士」モンスター１体を選び、このカードの下に重ねて 素材とする。 | ko_lore = 레벨 3 몬스터 × 2 ①: 엑시즈 소재가 없는 이 카드는 공격할 수 없다. ②: 1턴에 1번, 이 카드의 엑시즈 소재를 1개 제거하고, 필드의 마법 / 함정 카드 1장을 대상으로 하여 발동할 수 있다. 그 카드를 파괴한다. 이 카드가 "초량사 블루 레이어"를 엑시즈 소재로 하고 있을 경우, 이 효과는 상대 턴에도 발동할 수 있다. ③: 1턴에 1번, 자신 메인 페이즈에 발동할 수 있다. 자신의 패 / 필드의 "초량사" 몬스터 1장을 고르고, 이 카드의 아래에 겹쳐서 엑시즈 소재로 한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Super Quantum Blue Layer | archseries = * Super Quant * Super Quantal Mech Beast | supports_archetypes = Super Quantum | action = * Attaches as Xyz Material * Applies effects if specific Xyz Material is attached | m/s/t = * Destroys Spell Cards * Destroys Trap Cards | summoning = * 2 Xyz Materials * Does not require specific Xyz Materials | attack = Cannot attack | misc = * Limited activations * Can be activated during either player's turn | database_id = 12219 }}